


Forged by the Dark

by accol



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Biting, Branding, Frottage, M/M, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Knight drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged by the Dark

_Anonymous asked: Batman/Joker, the Joker hijacks Batman’s communicator and tells him exactly what he wants to do with him. “Phone" sex, voice kink._

Bruce scowled as he drove the Tumbler fast through the streets of Gotham, the Joker having escaped his grasp once again; that red-lipped smile was etched into Bruce’s every thought and he gripped the wheel as though it was the Joker himself under his hands.  
  
Static burst through Bruce’s communicator, followed by the slow, mocking drawl of that voice.  “Miss me?  I bet you miss me.  Always just out of your grasp even though you want. me. so. badly.”    
  
The image of that lipsticked lower lip jutting out impertinently was vivid in Bruce’s mind’s eye; he pointedly did not respond to the provocation, and he pushed a series of buttons on the Tumbler’s console to trace the communicator’s breach.  
  
“Are you imagining it?  The day that you finally get your hands on me?  The thought of that excites you, excites you in more ways than one,” the Joker purred.  “What have you got under that Batsuit?  Something that’d truly put me in my place?  I  _sincerely_  hope so.”    
  
“Where are you,” Bruce growled into the transmitter, shifting in his seat and unsure of how to process the fact that his body was responding to these taunts.  The Joker laughed heartily, and the sound went straight to Bruce’s cock.  

 

****

 

_ilovealistair asked: Bane/Batman Strength kink_

Batman struggled underneath Bane’s bulk; his wrists were pinned to the mattress by Bane’s huge hands and there was nothing between them to protect him from the onslaught.  He knew he’d never get out of his grip, Bane’s thighs squeezing the outside of his legs, muscles bulging as he caged him in, holding him almost motionless.  Bane rocked on his knees, shoving his cock hard against Batman’s, the friction of skin-on-skin making them hiss behind their masks.  Bruce bit his lip to hold back his moan, his eyes drifting over the curves of Bane’s biceps and shoulders, watching the veins stand in relief as he flexed, as the crown of Bane’s dick caught on his.  All he could do was take it, take Bane’s power as he loomed over him, his hot come slicking the way as Bane continued to thrust against Bruce’s oversensitive cock.

 

****

 

_ilovealistair asked: the Dark Knight Rises Bane/Batman - Marking/possessive behavior_

_Below a cut for branding_

Batman loomed over Bane, sweat rolling down his bare body to fall onto Bane’s broad chest, one boot solidly over Bane’s wrist.

Bane sucked in a sharp breath as the sole of Batman’s boot flared hot, branding the bat onto Bane’s skin; his hand drifted to his cock, pulling at it restlessly through the pain.  Batman dropped to a knee, straddling Bane, forearm pressing hard across his pecs; his growl sounded like “mine.”  

Bane’s fist pumped faster, knuckles pushing against Batman’s balls with every stroke.  He was silent when he came, Batman’s teeth marking the line of his shoulder and the aching flare of possession lighting up his darkness.

 

****

_sonic-vibrator asked: Avengers/Batman, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne: Tony likes it when Bruce uses the batman voice during sex._

“Do it,” Tony said with a toothy, eager grin, batting his eyelashes in a way that made Bruce’s lip curl in annoyance. 

Bruce ignored him in favor of stripping off Tony’s clothes, feeling the buzz of the electromagnet in his chest as it vibrated his fingers; his scars were as alive as Bruce’s, and they were what drew them together inextricably.  

Tony nipped at Bruce’s lips, “Come on, do it.  Just a little bit.”  He slapped Bruce’s hand away when he tried to muffle his words with it.

Bruce grunted; all he needed was a fuck, but Tony always had to make it into this production.  “Fine,” Batman rasped; he flipped Tony over and pushed a knuckle against his hole.  “Rough voice, rough fuck.”

Tony looked back over his shoulder and wiggled his ass.  “Bring it,” he challenged, and he blew a kiss.


End file.
